This invention relates to pressure sensitive materials and apparatus for electronically scoring karate matches, and more particularly, to apparatus which will indicate to a judge which opponent scored a strike during a karate match.
The sport of karate is a martial art which has been participated in extensively. In modern day techniques matches are held whereby one opponent interfaces with another opponent during a contest. In any event, these contests can be scored in many different ways. Most matches are scored according to the number of strikes that one opponent makes on the other. In this way it is determined which of the two contestants involved in a match is the winner. Most of such contests involve the use of visual observation by officials who monitor the match and who determine whether or not contact has been made.
Due to the nature of a karate exhibition, it is extremely difficult to determine by visual means whether or not contact has been made. Hence, as one can readily understand, the determination of whether or not contact has been made is strictly a subjective determination and is a function of the experience of the judge or referee who is monitoring the match. It is further understood that the speed in which a blow is struck or flurries of blows are struck is often times extremely rapid hence making it more difficult for a judge or a referee to determine contact.
The art of providing electronic scoring has been employed in the prior art and various other sports, such as fencing, have devices which will provide an indication of contact. In any event, such devices, used for example in the sport of fencing, are not compatible with the problems involved in a karate match because different concerns and objectives are inherent with the sport of karate.
In order to gain some understanding of some of the electrical scoring apparatus which involve the art of fencing, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,822 issued Sep. 22, 1970 to L. R. Rubin and entitled ELECTRICAL APPARATUS FOR SCORING FENCING MATCHES. This patent shows an apparatus for scoring fencing matches which essentially operates to complete a circuit and light a lamp when a foil touches a screen in the scoring area of the opponent. The circuitry is also capable of registering fouls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,242 issued on Nov. 18, 1975 to W. E. Reith et al. and entitled ELECTRICAL FENCING SCORING METHOD AND APPARATUS. This patent shows another system for electrically scoring fencing matches, which system produces audible and visual scoring signals which are then observed by a judge to determine contact. There are various other patents which involve electronic fencing games or similar devices and operate to also indicate contact. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,386 issued Nov. 10, 1981 to R. J. Kulesza et al. entitled ELECTRONIC FENCING GAME. This patent describes a toy device which essentially includes means for producing a signal by means of a conductive area on the toy fencer which is activated by the sword of the other fencer touching the area.
As indicated, the prior art was cognizant of devices to provide electronic scoring. Such devices are extremely complicated while certain of the devices require wires coupled to the person of each of the opponents in order to transmit such signals. The devices were replete with a number of inherent error producing situations whereby it would be difficult to determine actual contact and hence, in spite of such devices, discretion was required on behalf of the officials.
In order to circumvent such problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable pressure sensitive material for use in karate equipment and an electronic scoring apparatus which is particularly adapted to monitor contact between opponents during a karate match.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a material and apparatus which is extremely light, economical and reliable and which apparatus will determine when proper contact has been made by a opponent during a karate exhibition or match.